


No One Else

by arin_arryn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Sibling Incest, apologize in advance for bad spelling and bad grammar, heavily traumatic event, high possibility of happy ending, i just want to wrote a robbsa fic, idk i haven't decided yet, may trigger some people, more background relationshipe added (maybe), nothing else matter, the plot center around robbsa relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/pseuds/arin_arryn
Summary: Sansa dealing with her breakup with the help from her brother, Robb while also dealing with her traumatic event that happened years ago that make it hard for her to get intimate with anyone, except with her brother.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's due for me to write a robbsa fic. It was kinda heavy in the first chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading it! xxoo  
> (please read the tag before you read)

It was easy for Robb to pretending that Sansa was just a random sad girl, just another stranger in a dingy bar who drown her sorrow with alcohol. He would cheer her up, offer to buy her a drink or two, tell her how amazing she is and sincerely tell her about how much fun he had just by talking with her. He could take her to his place and love her like she deserved. Too bad she wasn’t a stranger, he still could do all of those things with her, except the last one, the thing that he wants the most.

“He’s a dick.” He sat on the bar stool next to her and grab her whisky without her permission. The whisky was warm and it taste horribly. She usually like her drink with ice and definitely not a whisky. “God, Sans! How many of these have you been drinking?” He only able to take one gulp and then Sansa took the glass from him and finished it without cringing like him.

“I don’t know, four? Eleven?” She looked up to him, propped her head in one elbow. “And yeah, he is a dick.” She’s just dumped her boyfriend Harry after she caught him cheating with her best friend Myranda. Well, he’s actually the one who caught both of them making out in her place, Sansa shared a house with her and two other roommates, they probably thought that it was safe for them to continue their affair while Sansa out of town for work for the whole weekend, they never thought that her brother might showed up unannounced. Sansa’s place was closer to his office, sometime he just like to stay in her place even though Sansa was not there, he grew pretty close with her other roommate, Theon. Sometime he like to catch a game and watching it together.

“He was so happy yesterday, saying that I was worth the wait, and telling me how he couldn’t wait for me to come home...” Her head still tilted towards him but her glassy eyes were looking up at the sign behind the bar idly. “Tonight... I was supposed to give it to him tonight, what he’s been waiting for all year.” She was staring back at him again.” All year Robb, I’m making him waiting for me for _the whole year_. Maybe I’m the one who’s a dick.”

He brushed the loose tendrils from her face and put it behind her ear. “He know what he’s getting into when he dated you. You told him on the first date for fuck sake! You owe him nothing, you hear me? Nothing.” He hold her face with both of his hands, basically holding the weight of her head in his hands since she was too drunk to keep her head up. She was smiling sadly and then she scoot closer to him, almost fell if he wasn’t fast enough to catch her in his embrace. She smell like cheap whisky and a hint of lemon from her shampoo.

“I wish I could be like this with him, just enjoy every time he touch me, or kiss me, but I couldn’t even feel comfortable when he held my hand, and I was too sweaty to enjoy his kiss. I wish I weren’t sick Robb.” She was sobbing while he held her closer to him. It wasn’t her fault really, this is how she always been after everything that happened to her one summer when she was twelve, he remember how tall she was and how she look more mature than a girl around her age. She spend one month with aunt Lysa because their cousin, Robin love her so much and want to spend more time with her, everything was fine until aunt Lysa's new husband, Petyr trying to take advantage of her. He remember when Sansa finally open up with the whole thing with him and their parents. Petyr like to manipulate her to kiss him or touch him, he never force her or hurt her, he was like to make her feel special and when Sansa shied away from him, he like to make her feel guilty, lashing out on her cousin Robin or aunt Lysa so she would kiss him or let him touch her just like he wanted to do. She always feel dirty after that but then, he would go back to be the most loving uncle, father and husband to all of them, and she would forget about all of that, until he tried to take advantage of her again and the cycle continue. Their parents want to sue Petyr and put him in jail for what he did, (while Robb just happily agree if Sansa ask him to kill their uncle) but Sansa ask them to keep everything quiet. She practically begged them to just let everything go and their parents knew if they drag it further, she might closing up again.

The worst thing happen when aunt Lysa caught them kissing in the livingroom. For her, it looks like Sansa was the one who initiated the kiss, so she dragged her by her hair and locked her in the storage room for a day. The room was so hot and humid, make her all sweaty and the poor ventilation make her hard to breathe, and since aunt Lysa locked her without giving her water or food, she ended up passed out from dehydration. Petyr was sneak in to let Sansa out and take her to the hospital, and when he didn’t look, Sansa stole his phone and text the only number she memorized: his cellphone. The aftermath after that event was brutal, he remember a lot of shouting and punching in the hospital and then they were finally decided that it was best for them to never visit each other again. Poor Sweet Robin couldn’t stop crying because he didn’t understand why he couldn’t play with his favorite cousin again.

Since then, she always extra-anxious every time she starting to get intimate with her boyfriend, even a simple touch could trigger her and she would back to aunt Lysa's storage room. He thought that she was better when she was with Harry (even though it was hard for him), he was the only boyfriend who lasted for a whole year, and he sometime catch a glimpse of them holding hand or kissing, so he thought Sansa would get better even though it pained him to see her with another guy.

“I’m sorry about your hand.” She held his right hand and gently caressed his sore knuckles. “I wish you didn’t have to see that, it was embarrassing.”

“I wish I saw it sooner, so I could break his nose sooner, and you would dumped his sorry ass sooner.” He sighed as he dropped a hundred bill in the bar. “Come on, Sans, let’s go home.” He tried to help her standing but her feet was gave up so he picked her up. She was so drunk she couldn’t even holding to his neck, so her left hand was just limping to her side while he was holding her whole weight.

“Where’s your car?” She ask him when they already in the back of a cab.

“In your place. I couldn’t trust myself to drive when I’m worried about you.” He told her after he gave Sansa’s address to the driver.

She was snuggling closer to him, placed her face in the crook of his neck while her hand hugged his middle tightly. He usually tell her to back off a little bit, but now he was just enjoying how her breast pressed softly against him, even though the voice in the back of his head shouted at him for taking advantage of the whole situation.

“Robb?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you touch my neck?”

He tilted his head to have a better look of her face. “Touch what now?”

She hug him more tightly while her lips rested on his neck. “My neck. Check it for me.” Every word that come from her mouth make him shivered. Her breath was hot and even though she reek of alcohol, he didn’t mind if she trying to kiss him in his mouth and not on his neck like she was doing right now.

“Sansa... What are you doing?” He was weakly trying to keep his distance to her but without any real effort, it was just make her gripped more tighter than before. His cock was straining in his jeans when Sansa nibbled his ear while she grabbed his hand and put it on her neck. He was involuntarily change his position to face her as she hold his hand  to her neck. They were so close, their noses were bumping into each other.

“Did you feel that? As dry as a bone.” She smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his.

“What?” His voice was thick with arousal as he licked his lips, trying so hard to calm his heart beat and his cock.

She open her eyes and then move away from him as she let go her grip. He was whimpering at the lost contact and eager for touching her more, but something in her eyes made him stop to leaning closer to her. “Usually when I did that with my boyfriend, I was all sweaty like a pig, sometime it’s even hard for me to breathe, but not with you.” She rested her head in his chest to prove her point and then she put his hand back to her neck. “See? Not even a drop of sweat.”

He didn’t know what to make of it. He was disappointed, deeply disappointed. But even worse, he feel rejected and also feel guilty for feeling rejected by her.“Maybe because you know that there is zero possibility that we ever having sex, or maybe because you feel safe with me, because you have no attraction towards me, or maybe because the fact that I’m your...” His rant was cut by her not-so-gentle snore. He sighed as he hold her close to him. He kissed her temple while holding his angry/frustrated tears, linger to the warmth of her body as he finally letting go, sobbing quietly as he whispered _I love you_ to his sleeping sister.


End file.
